The Water's Call (Episode List)
A list of episodes in The Water's Call. Season 1 Episode 1 Part 1 Upload Date: January 8, 2012 Alice finds out that her parents are going out of town for a week. Part 2 Upload Date: January 8, 2012 Outside, Alice spots something shiny in the yard of the empty house next door, which turns out to be a necklace. In spite of her doubts, she finds herself weirdly drawn to it. Part 3 Upload Date: January 8, 2012 Back in her room, Alice ponders the necklace, eventually deciding to put it on. Part 4 Upload Date: January 8, 2012 Alice finds herself on the floor, surrounded by seashells and wearing a tail. She is bewildered. Part 5 Upload Date: January 8, 2012 Alice looks for answers in a diary given to her by her parents. Episode 2 Part 1 Upload Date: January 9, 2012 Alice gripes about school and decides to go outside. Part 2 Upload Date: January 9, 2012 Wandering around, Alice gets the feeling that she's being watched. Part 3 Upload Date: January 9, 2012 Alice's friend Cameron comes over, and they goof off. Part 4 Upload Date: January 9, 2012 Inside again, Cameron and Alice banter some more, especially about his stuffed duck. Part 5 Upload Date: January 9, 2012 Alice has a conversation with someone called Nathan before Cameron returns and gets her wet. Part 6 Upload Date: January 9, 2012 Alice panicks and tries to dry off before Cameron walks back in, but fails. Part 7 Upload Date: January 9, 2012 Alice gets Cameron to promise to keep her secret. Episode 3 Part 1 Upload Date: February 19, 2012 Reading through the diary again, Alice stumbles across the "powers" section. Part 2 Upload Date: February 19, 2012 Outside yet again, Alice experiments with the five powers listed in the diary, and finds out that she may need to use a potion to activate hers. Part 3 Upload Date: February 19, 2012 Alice wonders how to get the ingredients for her potion, only for one of her shelves to fill up with everything she needs. Part 4 Upload Date: February 20, 2012 Episode 4 Part 1 Upload Date: February 20, 2012 Alice wakes up the next day, fully dressed, with everything back where it was before. Part 2 Upload Date: February 20, 2012 Meeting Cameron outside, Alice finds out that they aren't going directly to the video store. Part 3 Upload Date: February 20, 2012 ...though apparently they go straight there and browse. Part 4 Upload Date: February 20, 2012 Part 5 Upload Date: February 20, 2012 Part 6 Upload Date: February 20, 2012 Part 7 Upload Date: February 20, 2012 Episode 5 Part 1 Upload Date: March 11, 2012 Part 2 Upload Date: March 11, 2012 Part 3 Upload Date: March 11, 2012 Part 4 Upload Date: March 11, 2012 Part 5 Upload Date: March 11, 2012 Part 6 Upload Date: March 11, 2012 Episode 6 Part 1 Upload Date: March 25, 2012 Part 2 Upload Date: March 25, 2012 Part 3 Upload Date: March 25, 2012 Part 4 Upload Date: March 25, 2012 Episode 7 Part 1 Upload Date: May 13, 2012 Part 2 Upload Date: May 13, 2012 Part 3 Upload Date: May 13, 2012 Part 4 Upload Date: May 13, 2012 Part 5 Upload Date: May 13, 2012 Episode 8 Part 1 Upload Date: July 5, 2012 Part 2 Upload Date: July 5, 2012 Part 3 Upload Date: July 6, 2012 Part 4 Upload Date: July 6, 2012 Episode 9 Upload Date: August 11, 2012 What seems to be harmless fun turns out to be a real problem. Alice tries a fun potion from her book, intending to change her tail color, but something goes wrong... Season 2 Episode 1 Upload Date: August 12, 2012 Alice becomes a mermaid again. But something has changed. And that is her tail--completely. She figures out that the black mermaids are trying to turn her into one of them. And if she doesn't, they won't let Luna go. What will she do? Category:The Water's Call Category:Episode List Category:Untitled Episodes Category:Shows that need episode summaries